novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Dragons/Chapter Summary
This page provides summaries for each chapter in Legend of the Dragons. Chapter Summaries Chapter 1: Four Years Later Four years have passed since Reina last had communication with her brother. But when she suddenly gets a call saying that’s he’s returning home, she is ecstatic! But, when she finds Aliyah in the city, she feels she ought to give her best friend a big surprise. Chapter 2: The Union of Heroes and Ice Hayden and Brooke are getting married! While attending the wedding of her boyfriend's older brother, Aliyah meets her boyfriend's mother for the first time. Chapter 3: Duel Tournament Party Three months have passed September and now Jaden and Jesse (who share a Manager) are forced to attend a Duel Party. The boys take with them Aliyah and Reina (Reina being Jesse’s "Date" as a friend). There, a girl tries to get between Jaden and Aliyah and Jesse meets a girl, Kira Xiang. Chapter 4: She’s Gone! It's been three months after the Duel Party, but things turn the worse when Aliyah disappears! Chapter 5: Searching: Day 1 It’s been a day since Aliyah disappeared. Jaden is freaking out, but then again so is Jesse. Chapter 6: The Hunters Headquarters Aliyah wakes up to find herself in a cell. She meets a man named Ciaran who demands her to tell him the power of a beast that can open portals. Instead of answering, Aliyah remains silent. Annoyed, Ciaran leaves only for someone else to enter. But Aliyah finds out that the person who entered is Ciaran's younger sister, Kyla Reid, but is much different from her brother. Chapter 7: The DARK Duelist It’s been two weeks since Aliyah disappearance and now the first of the Dragon Hunters appears! It’s a man named Marcus Kyle. Thinking the man might have some information about Aliyah, Jaden duels him and reveals a card that he has yet to show Reina or Jesse: Legendary Dragon Saturn, a card that Marcus is actually after! Chapter 8: The Earth and the Sun While out searching for Aliyah, Reina and her friend Adena Fuego, are bonded with Legendary Dragons Earth and Sunfire. However, shortly after bonding, they are met with 2 more Dragon Hunters! Lia and Luke Avalon! A tag team between the Gem-Knights and FIRE vs, Chapter 9: A Secret Worth Holding Aliyah's been at the Dragon Hunters' Headquarters for a month, but she's been feeling ill. What will happen when she learns of a secret that can change her life forever? Chapter 10: Asking for Advice A month after his sister is taken, Jesse flies home to Dallas—with Kira accompanying him—for a little break and gets help from the most unlikely people. Chapter 11: The Vampire While in the park with Brooke, the next Dragon Hunter appears. But this time, it's a real vampire named Camille! Chapter 12: Kai Two months have passed since Aliyah went missing. While walking through town, Reina bumps—literally—into a young man named Kai. But for some reason, she is drawn to him. However, Earth tells his Partner to be careful around the man. For what reason? Chapter: He's What?! During a search for Aliyah, Jesse suddenly vanishes! With both Andersons missing, Jaden and friends race to try to find them. Chapter: Rescue Mission Jaden learns of the location of the Dragon Hunters from Kai. With the other holders of the Legendary Dragons and Kai, they race off to find Jesse and Aliyah, completely unaware of the changes that have happened to her during the months she was gone. Chapter: Double Trouble Once getting inside, Jaden the gang split up in order to find Jesse and Aliyah. However, before they get far, they are blocked by Luke and Lia Avalon. So, in order to keep them busy, Brooke and Hayden duel them in a Tag Duel. Chapter: The Poison Rose and The Frightfur Reina managed to free Jesse but, before they can go find Jaden and Aliyah, they are stopped by two more Dragon Hunters: Akari and Blake—who is the Second-in-Command of the Dragon Hunters! Jesse and Reina team up once again to defeat the two and hopefully find Aliyah and Jaden! Chapter: Archfiends vs. Heroes Jaden manages to find Aliyah—who is with Kyla—but is shocked to see the changes within her: she is eight months pregnant! And with Jaden's child! But, before he get can get her out of the Dragon Hunter's headquarters, Kyla's brother Ciaran appears and forces Jaden into a duel! Can Jaden win and get his girlfriend to safety? Chapter: The Final Duel Jaden managed to defeat Ciaran sending him running deeper into the Hunters' Hideout, and unfortunately, the key to Aliyah's cell! Jaden races after Ciaran in order to get the key, but when he does find him, he finds the true leader of the Hunters, Ciaran, Blake and Kyla's father: Calindor! The final due, the Legendary Dragons vs. Calindor, holder of the Legendary Planets! Who will win? Chapter: Race Against Time Jaden managed to defeat Calindor after a long and hard fought duel. However, during the duel, Aliyah's water broke! Now its a race against time to get her out of the Hunter's Headquarter and to the near hospital, can they do it? Category:Chapter Summary